Meerkat
To compare the meerkat (Suricata suricatta) to Africa’s ‘big five’ might seem somewhat fanciful, but this small, charismatic mongoose is undoubtedly one of the continent’s most popular and engaging animals. The meerkat’s body is slender, with a distinctly slim, tapering tail and long thin legs equipped with powerful claws. The face is pointed with a rounded forehead and dark eye patches and crescent-shaped ears. The fur is typically grizzled grey, tan or silvery-brown in colour, with dark, transverse bands sometimes visible across the back, and a characteristically black tail tip. Roles * They played Emmet Brickowski (along with Warthog), Wyldstyle, Frank the Foreman, Gail, Randy, Wally and the construction workers (along with Warthogs) in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Timothy in Dumbo (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Tweedledee and Tweedledum in Adeleine in Wonderland * It played Abu in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Pabbie, Bulda, Cliff and the trolls in Frozen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Chamberlain in The Artist Mare * They played Tuck and Roll in A Wildlife's Life * It played Spongebob Squarepants in Spongebob Squarepants (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Old Man McGucket in Gravity Falls (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Microceratus in AFRICAN ANIMAL * It played Ray in The Doe and the Puffball (Version 2) * It played Jigsaw in African Animal Mayhem Gallery Meerkat-on-lookout-duty.jpg Meerkat 1.jpg Meerkat.jpg Snapchat-2036843631.jpg Meerkat_LG.jpg MeerkatImage.jpg Meerkat (Suricata suricatta).jpg Suricata suricatta.jpg Meerkat (Animals).jpg Meerkat-standing.jpg Meerkat.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-17.jpg|The Lion King (1994) lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-348.jpg|The Lion King 1½ (2004) PPG Meerkats.png PPG Movie Meerkats.jpg Clarence Meerkats.png|Clarence (2014-Current) Meerkat_(Blue_Fang).jpg JEL Meerkats.png Mees and his Children.PNG Go Diego Go Meerkats.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Family Guy Meerkat.png Meerkats.jpg Ouat_mc.png life-of-pi-movie-screencaps.com-11438.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) Meerkat in Tinga Tinga Tales.jpg HAKUNA MATATA™_4.png IMG_3672.PNG meerkat-kemono-friends.jpg Zoboomafoo Meerkats.png MGPaM Meerkats.png JungleBunch Meerkats.png|The Jungle Bunch FOP meerkat.jpg bojack-horseman-season-4-episode-8-the-judge.jpg Cat in the Hat Meerkats.jpg Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png 66D2B848-80B3-4AE9-B31B-DF2A2748F42F.jpeg M is for Mongoose.png Star meets Meerkat.png Ferdinand the Meerkat.jpeg CD6F2A79-2583-4B36-A320-A124190F30DD.jpeg MMHM Meerkats.png Scout's Safari Meerkat.png meerkat-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) SuricataBob SuricattaPants.png North American Age 3.png North American Age 2.png KND African Animals.png Zebras Don't Dance.png Surikat 1280 534 top desktop.png Simpsons Meerkats.png Toledo Zoo Meerkats.png Jumpstart firstgrade zoo gopher.png P4131204.JPG JEL Turtle and Hedgehog.png TLK 2019 Meerkat.png Meerkats standing at the savannah.jpg Cincinnati Zoo Meerkat.png Noah's Ark Camels Penguins Squirrels Leopards Chickens Owls Ducks Snakes Crocodiles Lions Cats Dogs Butterflies Elephants.jpg Anime Meerkat.png Snapchat-1306661968.jpg Tampa Lowry Park Zoo Meerkats.png Meerkat agc afvwam.png Louisville Zoo Meerkats.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Meerkats.png Timon.png Mickey Timon.png Stanley Griff meets Meerkat.png Safari Island Meerkat.png Brevard Zoo Meerkat.png Meerkat TLG.png Dallas Zoo Meerkat.png San Francisco Zoo Meerkat.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg Indianapolis Zoo Meerkat.png Saint Louis Zoo Meerkat.png Forth Worth Zoo Meerkat.png Riverbanks Zoo Meerkat.png Meerkat-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Point Defiance Zoo Meerkats.png Meerkat playmobil.jpg Pittsburgh Zoo Meerkat.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? M.O.W.G.L.I..jpeg Books Noahs-Ark-Meerkats Foxes Zebras Antelopes Alligators Crocodiles Elephants Giraffes Rattlesnakes Lions Hippos Gorillas Chimpanzees Bonobos Orangutans Doves Dogs Pandas Chameleons Armadillos Anteaters and Aardvarks.jpg noahs-ark-dolphins whales pigs parrots toucans hippos leopards elephants lions zebras goats egrets doves ravens bluebirds giraffes yaks gnus lemurs gorillas monkeys bats aardvarks armadillos anteaters.jpg D3B2C663-ED60-419E-A585-7FC3F6DE2AC0.jpeg 98B5F8A6-FC95-4B08-8655-D2769AA2E483.jpeg 8ECE7760-7361-4FA2-B133-9211E6F5D6BD.jpeg 953979B8-3F11-4A07-8360-B60193AECAFF.jpeg 055E29B3-9B45-4B56-AEB8-BF3384019B66.jpeg 3C628DCD-C709-4AFA-A133-D9AD556D4BD6.jpeg CFE390B4-E0BC-4D0D-99E3-58FE0609C6CA.jpeg C1CAA14B-E9EC-4AFA-85BC-AF94AC394F41.jpeg 363092BE-4F17-42DF-965F-F2D0CDC910B4.jpeg 81170CF8-C8F4-4D6C-8332-C1CEFD17C601.jpeg A8C83BF5-97AD-4D5F-947E-FB47FAF3D47C.jpeg 46F8B433-CB84-45C3-BDED-11A65C17AF7C.jpeg B0A7E2CC-050E-4364-BC35-723074C10206.jpeg 5422606B-5892-4F5E-B7EE-6FB487F776B3.jpeg A19B3B47-CAD2-409E-8F09-C7717E54ACEC.jpeg AEB16FCC-A497-40F1-B6B9-C20968EA003A.jpeg 4C00EAB9-4F89-4259-A6A3-F689E1C7DB72.jpeg A6DB4307-E974-4067-BB89-042441F3FECC.jpeg F68AA7B1-E234-4F33-BCFF-848AD5CD9736.jpeg See Also * Indian Gray Mongoose * Banded Mongoose * Yellow Mongoose * Dwarf Mongoose * Stripe-Necked Mongoose * Selous' Mongoose * Marsh Mongoose * Slender Mongoose * Egyptian Mongoose * White-Tailed Mongoose Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Meerkats Category:Mongooses Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Khumba Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Oscar's Oasis Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals‎ Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Open Range Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Exmoor Zoo Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Charles Paddock Zoo Animals Category:Staten Island Zoo Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:PJ Masks Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Ugly Cute Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Wild Grinders Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Animal Clowns Animals Category:Why Why Why Are Orangutans Hairy Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:SimSafari Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Exotic Pets Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Canberra Zoo Animals